Hooking up with an old friend
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: So this is all about Ichigo and Ulquiorra, click and read please :D


New and improoved.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck me harder, faster, ah… FUCK! Can you even do anything right?" Ichigo asked.

He looked behind himself at Renji who had been too busy smiling to himself to actually give a shit about fucking. "Shit Renji, if you don't want to fuck me right then I'll find someone else. Remember, I'm not a toy you can play around with." Ichigo pushed Renji away from him making the red head fall back on the messy bed. Ichigo stood up and walked to the door of the apartment where his clothes were laying on the floor. The orangette dressed quickly and slammed the door behind himself making it known to Renji that he was gone.

Ichigo walked down the cold street towards the bar he had ditched Orihime and Rukia at. As soon as he entered the dimly lit bar he was assaulted at both sides. A black haired midget and an Orange haired breast demon collapsed on top of him.

"What?" Ichigo asked alarmed. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed as Orihime and Rukia sat up.

"Where the hell were you Ichigo? Rukia asked. "You know we were supposed to have a girls night out."

"We were worried about you Ichigo-kun." Orihime said sadly.

"As you can see I'm not a girl! Damn it Rukia if this is another set up to get me to hook up with someone I don't know, you are so dead."

"Fine, if you don't want to meet Ulquiorra then that's fine with me." Rukia whispered into Ichigos ear with a giggle. As soon as that guys name was mentioned Ichigo blushed.

"Ulquiorra? You're talking about my bully in high school?" Ichigo was almost ready to walk out of the bar. Everyone who could see them was staring at them probably wondering what in the hell was going on.

"Yup, the guy you've had a crush on since the two of you met in middle school." Rukia wiggled her eyebrows. Rukia stood up bringing Orihime with her. Ichigo stood up with embarrassment smothering his face.

"Shut up Rukia!" Ichigo said putting his hand on her mouth without thinking. He spotted Byakuya by himself at the bar. Unusual, Ichigo thought. "Hey, Rukia what's your brother doing here?"

"Oh, him, he came with us remember? He's going to meet his friend from work, he's in the bathroom." Rukia said. "Now it's time for you to meet your date." Rukia grabbed Ichigo and pulled on his arms along with Orihime who was pushing Ichigo from behind. With a lot of resistance Ichigo was finally pulled to the table where Ulquiorra sat emotionlessly. "Have fun you two." Rukia said with a perverted smile, Orihime waved. She then walked off with Orihime to get drinks from Renji… OH MY GOD RENJI SHIT! Ichigo thought. Ichigo hid his face with one of the napkins that was on the table, still ignoring Ulquiorra.

"Do you mind my asking what you are doing Ichigo Kurosaki?" Ulquiorras voice broke through Ichigos thoughts, the ice cold feel sent shivers up Ichigos spine.

"Ummm, I'm hiding." Ichigo said plainly. Ulquiorra put his hand on Ichigos wrist pulling down the red napkin that was held in front of him.

"I can see that very well." There was no warmth in Ulquiorras voice. Ichigo pulled his hand away from Ulquiorras grasp and he scowled.

"Yea so?"

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you since senior year, and this is how you treat me?" Ulquiorras green eyes poured into Ichigos soul. They seemed to be searching.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo asked slightly offended.

"Well, I did come here to apologize for everything I've done to you during high school."

"You raped me." Ichigo said through his teeth.

"You were willing." Green eyes met golden brown.

"I couldn't very well scream." Ichigo hissed.

"But I loved it when you screamed, especially the first time…" Ulquiorra said.

"You're messed up, you know that?"

"And you equally as well." Ulquiorra said. "You know you liked it, that's why you let it happen. Everything happens for a reason, and what happened to you…your reason was for pleasure." Ulquiorra said. "And you know it." Ichigos dick couldn't help not stirring to attention at Ulquiorras words. Ichigo blushed and turned his head away only to come face to face with Renji's.

"Renji?" Ichigo sputtered moving backwards in his seat. Then he came out of shock and stood his ground. "What the fuck do you want PINEAPPLE?" Ichigo said.

"You." Renji said boldly. Renji paid no attention to Ulquiorra, almost everyone paid no attention to Ulquiorra.

"Excuse me." Ulquiorra spoke up, his voice nothing more than monotone. Renji turned to the pale man who sat quietly across from Ichigo.

"What are you? Some sort of Goth freak?" Renji almost spat.

"You can't have Ichigo." Ulquiorra stated.

"And why in the hell is that?" Renji asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I've already marked him. He is mine."

"Is that so? Then why was my dick in his ass less than an hour ago?" Ulquiorra turned to Ichigo, his face almost,holding a smile, almost.

"Ichigo is here, which means everything." Ulquiorra said to Renji. "That he wanted me more than you."

"I didn't want anyone, and YOU." Ichigo pointed to Renji angrily. "You paid no attention during sex, every time I bet you're thinking about Rukia, we both have no boobs." Ichigo said. His brow furrowed as his face turned into a scowl. "I left you early to drink you away from my life. I never want to see you again Renji, not if it means that you fuck like a little PANSY ASS!" Ichigo crossed his arms and huffed before he walked to the bar to order a drink. Ichigo wanted nothing to do with anyone anymore, everyone only cared about themselves. He began to sulk. It seemed like hours had passed as Ichigo ordered drink after drink, yup, he was going drink away memory of the night.

"Ichigo I'm going to take you home." it was an unknown voice that Ichigo answered to.

"And who the fuck are you?" Ichigo spun around on his chair to only spit his drink onto Ulquiorra as he realized that that was the first time Ulquiorra had ever said anything with real voice.

"Ichigo, I'm taking you home, Rukia told me where you live, come on, you're just down the street." Ulquiorra moved to touch Ichigo but got slapped.

"Stay away from me you rapist, like I'd let someone like you touch me ever again. I've had enough of this, people taking advantage of others. You just take advantage of everyone around you, dumb fuck." Ichigo cursed. Ichigo slipped off of his seat and tripped into Ulquiorra who automatically put his arms around him. "Get the fuck off of me." Ichigo said pushing at Ulquiorra, but also still leaning on him for support.

"Come on lets get you home." Ulquiorra had somehow gotten Ichigo out of the bar, into his car and home.

"You're a fucker you know that?" Ichigo yelled out while they were in the hallway to Ichigos apartment.

"If you don't shut up now, I'll make sure you regret ever calling me a rapist and a fucker." Ulquiorra whispered into Ichigos ear. Ichigo couldn't understand so he continued to call Ulquiorra names. Ulquiorra gripped Ichigos wrist and pulled him inside Ichigos apartment. The raven haired male pulled the berry's coat off and pushed him into the dark room only to throw him on the bed. Ulquiorra then gripped Ichigos feet and pulled off both of his shoes then he pulled on Ichigos skinny jeans leaving Ichigo in nothing but boxers and his shirt. White hands ran up Ichigos inner thigh making him giggle.

"Stop." Ichigo giggled. "No more, I think I'll piss." Ichigo was almost unaware as Ulquiorra slowly put his weight on the bed, straddling Ichigos thighs. Ulquiorra heard Ichigo gasp, that little release of breath made Ulquiorra think about what he was doing. The still clothed pale man stood up and straightened. He slowly made his way for the door. Ulquiorra didn't want to think anymore, if all the thoughts in his head were of the juicy berry that was in the bed behind him. With a deep breath Ulquiorra gripped the door knob and was almost done pulling it shut.

"Good night Ichigo." Ulquiorra said with all the love he could ever carry, in his voice. Ulquiorra shut the door and was halfway down the hall when he heard couldn't hold his tears in anymore. Ichigo had always loved Ulquiorra. Why did I have to be so mean to him? Ichigo thought as the warm saltwater flooded his eyes and poured down his face. I love him, why can I just say that. God damn it, I'm so stupid. Ichigo couldn't hold back his sobs. He put his arms over his eyes and cried.

* * *

"Ichigo, you've got to get a hold of yourself, you'll find someone who will care for you." Rukia said. "I'll make sure no one else hurts you." Rukia and Orihime had came over to Ichigos house the next day to see Ichigo. Ichigo sat at the counter in the kitchen rubbing his wrist where it had bruised from Ulquiorras grip last night.

"Its not that he hurt me, its that, he left and now I feel empty inside."

"He didn't rape you and then leave did he?"

"No! that's the problem!" Ichigo said, his head hit the counter off his kitchen.

"That he didn't rape you?" Rukia asked with shock and a smile. "Ichigo, you've got a messed up head." Rukia teased.

"Shut up Rukia, you know full well that I'm used to rough thanks to that guy. Him and his sadistic side. I can't count how many times he's tied me up and fucked me into forgetting myself, I'm so used to that, seeing him just… you know." Ichigo said. "AND THAT ASSHOLE KNEW I LIKED HIM!" Ichigo said. "I just can't believe he shows up and leaves just like that."

"Well you did go off and drink, ALONE." Rukia reminded him.

"Yea but that's different, I was leaving him to deal with his own shit."

"It was your shit too, I mean you had Renji show up looking for you. Who knew you would walk off from being fucked, since of course from hearing what you just said, you like to be fucked, naughty Ichigo." Rukia giggled.

"He turned me into what I am today Rukia, there's been no way I could hide it ever since he left me alone after high school."

"Go find him." Rukia suggested. "I know where he lives, and I know Byakuya's friend, knows a guy who can pick locks."

"Rukia, I'm gay, I could tell Byakuya was too. Plus I walked in on him and Kenpachi." Ichigo said. "And I know Kenpachi can pick locks. But why would I need him when I am not going to be part of breaking and entering into Ulquiorras house."

"Why not? We could cover you in chocolate, you could be his chocolate covered strawberry~. I even know his work schedule,"

"Rukia, you're a stalker you know that?" Ichigo asked with a smile. "Yea, I know, but at least your smiling." Rukia said.

"I'll go to his house, but not to break in. I'll knock on the door." Ichigo said. "And then I'll talk to him."

"And you could be naked and covered in chocolate under the trench coat you're gunna wear over there." Rukia said.

"What the hell Rukia, stop being a pervert."

"Oh come on, you know if you go over there normally you'll get fucked."

"According to your plans either way I get fucked."

"And you'll love every minute of it." Rukia said. "Now, go, before I have to drug you and take you to him."

"Maybe tonight." Ichigo murmured against the counter.

"Ichigo, you know full well you'll never see him again if we leave you alone tonight." Rukia said. "Isn't that right Orihime?" Orihime nodded.

"Aw forget you both, you two know me too well, I guess you'll have to drag me there now then." Ichigo said relaxing into his chair.

* * *

"Ichigo? Are you up yet?" Ichigo tried to sit up and hit his head on something. It was dark where he was.

"Fuck!" Ichigo yelled out. Light burned Ichigos eyes as Rukia opened the trunk to her car.

"Hi, hope you had a good nap." Rukia said.

"How the fuck did I even get to sleep?" Ichigo asked climbing out of the trunk.

"Well I had Orihime spike your tea in advance." Rukia said with a smile.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

"I don't know, anyway, we're here, and I hope you make up with your rapist, you two would make a cute couple." Rukia said. Ichigo looked around and found himself standing in front of a large grey house.

"I've been here before." Ichigo said.

"Congratulations, you know your own bosses house." Rukia said.

"Wait what?"

"You never knew Ulquiorra was your boss? Oh, yea, because you're his companies accountant and he doesn't deal with that his secretary does. And I'm his secretary." Rukia said. "How else would I know his schedule?" She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot as she waited for Ichigo to get a move on. Ichigo walked up to the door and knocked. A black haired pale figure opened the door wide.

"I-ichigo?" Ulquiorras voice was full of life for a few seconds but then was back to the single tone it usually had. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"To face you, get fucked by you and then go on being the accountant to your company."

"So you found out?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I wouldn't have known if Rukia hadn't brought me here." Ichigo lowered his head as he heard Rukia drive off.

"Ichigo, I want to fuck you, I do, but, you don't want to be fucked. This time your forcing yourself." Ichigo gasped a little bit, he felt rejected. A tear fell down Ichigos tan cheek and his face felt hot, he was shaking a little, Ichigo turned his head away from Ulquiorra. "Are you crying?" A pale hand reached out for Ichigo but Ichigo slapped Ulquiorras hand away.

"I'm not forcing myself. Asshole. I come all this way, but you're still the bully you were in high school." Ichigo was upset. Ulquiorras green eyes widened just slightly.

"Ichigo, I want you to come inside." Ulquiorra said grabbing Ichigo and pulling him inside to shut the door behind him. As soon as the door shut Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around Ichigo who in turn froze, his eyes widening in shock before breaking into a sob. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Ulquiorras neck. Ichigo buried his face in the hollow of Ulquiorras neck. "I don't want to force you anymore. I apologized." Ulquiorra said his grip on Ichigo tightening more.

"Dumb ass." Ichigo sobbed, he whipped his face with his hand. "If I didn't want you to fuck me do you think you would have been able to?" Ichigo grumbled. "I've liked you... for so long... and you didn't even realize it." Ichigos voice hitched.

It was Ulquiorras turn to burry himself, in his juicy little berry. Ulquiorra lifted Ichigos face and pressed his lips to Ichigos. Ichigo began to kiss back, deepening the kiss. Ulquiorras tongue slid out and traced along Ichigos lower lip, demanding entrance.

"Ichigo, after all these years, you tell me now? Your the true dumb ass, I love you... I love you so much." Ulquiorra whispered. Ichigo looked up to be kissed by Ulquiorra again, his tongue slipping into Ichigos mouth to rub against Ichigos tongue.

"I missed you." Ichigo said after a moment. "I missed you cock like always." Ichigos hand had some how slipped down to Ulquiorras front to fondle his crotch.

"I don't want to hurt you like I did in the past." Ulquiorra said quietly.

"You won't, I've grown to love it." Ichigo whispered. Ichigos hand unbuttoned Ulquiorras pants and had made there way past his briefs to touch soft skin over hardening muscle.

"Ichigo, don't tempt me, you know how bad I can get, I haven't changed." Ichigo smiled slightly.

"Good, then I won't have to warm up to a different style." Ichigo said pulling his shirt over his head exposing his tan chest. Ulquiorra instinctively pinched Ichigos taunt nipples making his berry hiss. "Ulqui-" Ichigo let out a gasp. "Orra." Ichigos mouth smashed against Ulquiorras. Ichigo kissed Ulquiorras neck as Ulquiorras hands slid down to Ichigos pants.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo nodded, helping Ulquiorra pull his pants down.

"Your turn, start stripping." Ichigo's voice was heated. As Ulquiorra unbuttoned his white shirt Ichigo slipped down to his knees. Ulquiorras pants were out of the way leaving both of them in nothing but their underwear. Hooking his fingers into the waist band Ichigo pulled down the grey briefs to get a good look at Ulquiorras pink dick. Ichigos mouth watered as he took a tentative lick to get used to Ulquiorras taste again. The orangette couldn't remember how many times Ulquiorra had crammed his dick down his throat. A few more licks and Ichigos mouth watered uncontrollably.

"You want this right?" Ulquiorra said wiggling his hips slightly. Ichigo nodded as Ulquiorra rubbed his dick along Ichigos jaw line. "You can have it. It will always be yours." Ichigos tongue slipped out to lick some of the salty pre-cum off of his cheek.

Groaning Ichigo took hold of the hard cock he had longed for so much. A thumb pressed into the slit of Ulquiorras dick making Ulquiorra moan in pleasure. Luscious lips enveloped the head of Ulquiorras cock, the hot moist cavern of the berry's mouth felt so good, and he wasn't even halfway in. Ichigo eased more of Ulquiorra into his mouth. A moan as he got what he wasn't ready for. Ulquiorra slammed his hips forward sending his dick deep down into Ichigos throat. Ichigo gagged and then gained composure. Sucking hard Ichigo paid attention to where his teeth were on Ulquiorra. As Ichigo felt Ulquiorras hands touch his head and pull away, Ichigo pulled off of Ulquiorras dick. He looked up at Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra had a mask up.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo hummed.

"Yes?" the raven haired male stared down on Ichigo.

"Be forceful like you usually are. I came over here to get both mouth fucked and ass fucked, if you're gunna go all softie on me there's no point in me coming here." Ichigo said. He grasped Ulquiorras cock and looked at it and then decidedly jerked it a few times. "Which means, during oral you can put your hands on the back of my head, show me what to do, like always." Ichigo said. Ulquiorras stood still for a moment and then his hands were on the back of Ichigos neck.

Fingers slid up and down sending anticipating shivers down Ichigos spine. Ichigos mouth was back on Ulquiorras dick sucking and pulling roughly; Ulquiorra guided him. Sticky cum slid down Ichigos throat as Ulquiorra came at last. A groan filled the hallway to the front room. That was enough for both Gin and Grimmjow to handle. Coming down the hall was the blue haired brute as the doorbell rang.

"God damn it, Ulquiorra if your going to fuck, do it somewhere where the Pizza Guy wont see you." Grimmjow said, he wasn't angry though, just staring with lust filled eyes. Ichigo pulled off of Ulquiorras cock just when Gin popped his head around the corner with a smile.

"People were here?" Ichigo asked.

"You never asked." Ulquiorra said. Ichigos face became bright red.

"Well… In the hallway… we... Forget it." Ichigo said.

"I think you two should finish up in Ulquiorras room, don't you think so too Gin?" Gin looked at both Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

"They look like they're ready to eat each other, not that the berry here didn't do that already." Gin said with a chuckle.

Ulquiorra grabbed both of their clothes and moved up the stares. Ichigo stood there quietly before moving up the stares. Gin and Grimmjow were coworkers of Rukia's, the three had met before. They now had something over Ichigo.(12 pages). ((I've been getting off track)).

"Ichigo, you got me hard, you know your gunna have to pay for that right?" Ulquiorra said. Ichigo didn't feel it anymore. He had been shocked out of his fuzzy state.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra, I'm... I'm not in the mood anymore." Ichigo said. Ulquiorras hand grasped tighter onto Ichigos slowly slipping hand.

"I can change that, like always." Ulquiorra said. Then Ulquiorra smiled, he smiled. Ichigo became hard again.

"No need to, I'm ready." Ulquiorra gave Ichigo a slight look. "You smiled." Ichigo put it simply. The two walked a little farther down the long hall until they reached Ulquiorras room.

"My room is sound proof, scream all you want." Ulquiorra then opened his room to reveal a lone silk covered bed. As soon as they shut the door behind themselves, the raven haired male pulled the covers off and threw them in the corner of the room. "Don't want to stain it. On the bed. Now." Ulquiorra commanded. Ichigo got on Ulquiorras bed. "Put your ass up." Ichigo did just that and without warning, no lube, Ulquiorra had a finger up his juicy berrys ass. Ichigo hissed slightly.

"Don't hold back, lube the shit out of your dick and penetrate already." Ichigo demanded. "I'm aching to feel you again." Ichigo wasn't rewarded right away. No, instead another finger was roughly stabbed into ichigos hole, stretching him out and probing for his prostate. Ichigo groaned when Ulquiorras fingers found it.

"Right there? Yes?" Ichigo nodded furiously, his ass pressing hard back against Ulquiorras fingers, telling Ulquiorra his ass needed to be filled with something more delicious than fingers. Ulquiorra grabbed Ichigos hips and readied his cock which was still hard.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked in a strained tone as he tried to get more pleasure. Ulquiorra smirked to himself and thrust forward harshly into Ichigo. He gasped only slightly and then grunted in pleasure as his ass stretched to accommodate Ulquiorra. Ichigos arms suddenly became weak and he layed his head down on the bed. Ulquiorra took to thrusting in and out of Ichigos tight ass. Ichigo gasped for air. "JUST LIKE ALWAYS." He said before he giggled. Ulquiorra had moved his hand softly up Ichigos sides and towards Ichigos cock. It seemed like hours had passed as Ulquiorra began squeezing his berry for the juices.

"Your still able to talk, I'm not doing my job right." Ulquiorra said slamming his hips hard into Ichigo. Stabbing Ichigos prostate with his dick Ichigo came loudly all over the bed and Ulquiorras hand. Ulquiorra licked his hand and continued to drive himself in and out of Ichigo before he came with a low moan. Slowly Ulquiorra removed himself from Ichigo and layed next to him. Ichigo spent, Ulquiorra sated, both of them cuddled close to each other and fell asleep.

* * *

The door opened the next morning, Gin and Grimmjow jumping on the bed next to the two lovers asleep on the bed. The slight movement caused both men to startle awake.

"Sooo... how was last night?" Gin asked as Grimmjow huffed, Gin was looking at Ichigo with a fox like smile on his face. "I could hear you screamed really loudly, even with sound proof walls... he must have felt really good. Had to explain to the neighbors."

"He's the same as always. Maybe a little softer than he usually was but." Ichigo moaned as he sat up straight. Ulquiorras hand was already going down the back of Ichigos pants to sooth his berry. A kiss to the cheek gave Ulquiorra a slight blush.

"Of course, the man blushes from a simple kiss on the cheek." Grimmjow chuckled. Ulquiorras hand went over Grimmjow's eyes pushing him away from both him and Ichigo. Ulquiorra smiled and kissed his berry.

"Whatever." Ulquiorra said.

* * *

So I had to fix it because I hadnt realized that the stupid Doc Manager (Upload) thing would put it into one whole paragraph so its FIXED! :D I feel better. Thanks to the two that commented about it, that really helped me. THANKS!


End file.
